


Nothing to Requite

by fatesHacker



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Robin, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Mild Blood, Minor Liz | Lissa/Maribelle, Multi, Nonbinary My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Questioning, War, Weddings, violence isn't actually too graphic but is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatesHacker/pseuds/fatesHacker
Summary: When Lucina confronts them about their relationship with Chrom, Robin takes a moment to reflect on their friendship.





	1. Questions

What does it mean to fall in love?

It’s a question Robin hadn’t thought about for years. It wasn’t something they had concerned themselves with. Yet, when Lucina confronted them on their closeness with Chrom, something stuck with them.

“But you ARE with him all the time, yes?” she asked. “And he trusts you so much. It would be so easy to fall in love, even if you didn’t mean to.”

To be with someone all time time.

To trust them with your life.

To fall in love… 

Is it really that simple?

Robin looks out beyond the horizon as the memories washed over them… 


	2. Together

_ Knock, knock, knock _ .

Robin tapped on the doorframe of the room used for war council meetings. It was more of a courtesy than anything; the door was wide open and Chrom was clearly visible from the hallway. It was just their way to announce their presence. They didn’t want to spook him.

Chrom looked over his shoulder, acknowledging them briefly before turning back towards the map he had been studying in the dwindling candlelight. 

Robin watched him for a minute before entering the room. They moved to his side, leaning over to look at the large map sprawled across the table. “How long have you been here?” they asked softly, scanning the map in search of answers.

“Not sure,” he murmured, each word dragging with exhaustion.

Robin studied him from their new vantage point. His eyes were heavy as they rested on the map, unwavering but unfocused. His head drooped almost as deep as his shoulders. His hands braced against the sides of the map, though Robin doubted it was to hold the map down as much as it was to hold him up.

They sighed and reached into their cloak, digging out an apple they had swiped from the dining hall. They held it out for him to take. 

His eyes drifted slowly towards their hand. At first, he didn’t take the offer. Robin wasn’t entirely sure he was fully aware of what he was looking at. He shifted his weight towards one arm, using the other hand to accept the apple. He took a slow bite.

“You didn’t come down for dinner,” they commented.

“I guess I forgot,” he said between bites. He swallowed the last bit before looking at them fully. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“Of course,” they smiled. “We can’t have our leader collapsing on us, now can we?”

He let out a soft laugh. “I suppose not,” he said. “I just wanted to run through some more scenarios.”

Robin chuckled lightly. “Isn’t that my job?”

Chrom startled. “I’m not trying to steal your role,” he defended nervously. “I trust you, I do, I just thought I should be prepared as well and–” 

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “I’m teasing,” they smiled apologetically. “But, in all seriousness, if you would like to run through scenarios, I’d like to run through them with you. You might’ve thought of things I’d never consider. I’d appreciate that insight.”

Chrom stared at them for a moment before relaxing. “Yeah… Okay,” he said. “Apologies for not including you sooner.”

“No worries. Now,” they pulled their hand away from his shoulder, “could you run me through the one you were just thinking through?”

He nodded and started explaining the scene, moving the pieces on the table back to their starting positions. The two worked their way through the scenario, and then another, and another, and another, until the candlelight had faded to a dim glow. Only when the faint light wasn’t enough to see the maps did they separate.


	3. Trust

After parting ways with Emmeryn, the Shepherds finally made it to Ferox. It was a rough journey. Everyone was still tense from their last encounter, and the idea of their exalt rushing back towards the danger they were trying to keep her from in the first place wasn’t exactly calming. Chrom was silent the whole trip, not speaking even when they had arrived.

Robin watched him, anxiously playing with the sleeves of their robe. For all the battles they fought together, they’ve never seen him like this. And while tactics and strategy were easy to pick up, they weren’t prepared for this. It’s not like they’d come across any tomes about dealing with people’s distress. They didn’t know what to say. They didn’t know how to _help_. So instead they stood there, anxiously rubbing the edges of their sleeves between their fingers.

They watched as Lissa tried to talk to him. Eventually she gave up, sulking as she made her way to Robin’s side. “Isn’t he supposed to be the one keeping it together?” she mumbled indignantly.

Robin glanced at her for a moment before continuing to watch Chrom. “He’s… worried,” was all they could come up with.

“I’m worried, too!” Lissa shot back, tears welling up in her eyes. “But this isn’t helping! He needs to snap out of it.”

Robin chewed on their lip. “I don’t know what to do,” they murmured, mainly to themselves.

“Try talking to him?” the princess offered. “He listens to you the most out of everyone…”

Robin looked at her for a long moment, considering her words. They continued to fidget with their sleeves, but as they turned back to Chrom they found themselves stealing their nerves. His current state wasn’t helping, and neither was their own. They could at least try to do something. They had to. They took a deep breath, trying to force their nerves down. They took a step towards him…

And Sumia beat them to the punch.

Literally.

She punched him.

Just full on decked him. Closed fist, knuckles to cheek, decked him.

…

What the hell?

Lissa hurried towards the pair as Chrom cried out in pain. Robin, too shocked to move, just watched as the scene unfolded. Sumia explained her reasoning, Lissa explained what she did wrong, and Chrom complained about the pain, nursing his injured cheek with his hand. And Robin couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped them. Thank gods he was back. Or thank Sumia, apparently.

Flavia joined them soon after, praising Sumia briefly before leading the group to the gathered army. Before they could reach their destination, however, Basilio stopped them. His report was quick:

Ylisstol had fallen.

And Emmeryn was to be executed.

Robin tried to process it as quickly as possible. Their heart pounded in their ears and they were suddenly aware of every single movement in the room. This couldn’t be happening. _This couldn’t be happening._ But it was. _Shit._ Shit, shit, shit, _shit._ What were they going to do? They needed a plan, they needed to move, they needed to do _something_ . _Think._

“E-executed?!” Robin snapped their head to look at Chrom at the sound of his voice.

They were shocked back to reality as Lissa fainted into their arms. “Lissa? Lissa!” they cried out.

With the princess in their arms, they realized the true weight of this situation. Their heart felt heavy as they held her. Of course this was too much for her; her sister was in _danger_ . They held onto her a little tighter. Then they looked at Chrom. A myriad of emotions played across his face, none of them good. He was worried, and anxious, and _angry._ He was so angry. Though, Robin couldn’t tell if he was angry at the Plegians for kidnapping her, Emmeryn for risking her safety, or himself for not stopping her.

Robin took a deep breath, trying to be subtle. They had to be strong for Chrom and Lissa. The siblings trusted them to remain cool in a crisis; they had to take control.

Flavia’s the one that helped ground them. “The dastard’s not even trying to be subtle anymore.”

_Yes...Yes, of course._ “I agree,” they said as their thoughts latched onto her words. “It’s an obvious trap.”

Their thoughts took a clearer shape, running through potential strategies as Basilio agreed with their conclusion. Then Chrom declared their march on Plegia, and their train of thought broke. He couldn’t possibly have meant that? They’d admit, they would love to just take Emmeryn back, but it wasn’t that simple.

Basilio called him out on it first. Flavia was next, calming him down a bit. Then Robin captured his attention. “The khans are right,” they said, locking eyes with him. “I’ll think of something, Chrom. I promise.”

He held their gaze, shaking slightly. Then he took a deep breath and sighed. “...All right, Robin,” he conceded. “I leave it to you to formulate our strategy.”

“Are you certain you’re up to the task, Robin?” Flavia asked. “It won’t be easy. You hold the exalt’s life in one hand, and all of ours in the other.”

_No,_ they weren’t certain. The very thought set them on edge. They’d been in charge of so many lives, but it was always terrifying. One wrong move and they’d be down too many men. Any men at all was too many.

Still, Robin knew it needed to be done. “A responsibility I do not take lightly,” they admitted. “But I am equal to the challenge.”

Flavia let out a hardy laugh, praising them for their guts. Basilio joined in, admiring their apparent resolve. He lead the group towards their waiting army.

Robin lifted Lissa to carry her out. She was still out cold, and they were hesitant to try to wake her. They made it to the door with the princess in their arms before Chrom put a hand on their shoulder. “You don’t have to carry her,” he said.

Robin couldn’t help but narrow their eyes at him. “I may not be very strong,” they muttered. “But it’s not like she’s heavy.”

Chrom stifled a laugh, and Robin felt some of their tension ebb away. He shook his head apologetically. “No, no,” he cleared his throat. “Of course not. I just meant that it shouldn’t be your responsibility.” He held his arms out. “You’re already carrying so much.”

“What about you? It’s your sister who’s on the line.” Despite their counter, they relented and moved Lissa to his arms, careful not to disturb her too much.

Chrom’s expression dropped, and they immediately regretted taking the light from his eyes. He looked at his younger sister, cradled in his arms, as he answered. “That’s true. But…”

He lifted his head to look at them fully. Robin was locked in his blue gaze, stunned by the intensity. His eyes weren’t exactly lively, but they weren’t wild like they were before, when he was seething with rage. No, they were steadier now. He was still concerned, still anxious about getting to her in time, but some greater emotion pushed to the forefront. Hope.

They’ve heard his next words before. In fact, they’ve heard it many times. Yet, in that moment, they seemed to carry a weight that was never there before. It made Robin’s chest tighten and their stomach twist, though they attributed that to the severity of the situation. Because it was then that they realized exactly what they were about to do, and exactly what would happen if they failed. It was those words that absolutely _terrified_ them.

 

“I trust you.”


	4. Trust Lost

They were going to save Emmeryn.

They were so close. 

They were doing so well.

They were doing  _ so  _ well. The battle was easy enough. The main team was advancing easily, supporting each other when necessary. There were only a few times that Robin wasn’t sure of the outcome, and even those still landed in their favor. For gods sake, they found another ally and even  _ turned  _ one of their enemies!

They weren’t just doing well...

They were  _ winning. _

  
  


_ What happened? _

  
  
  


 

Emmeryn took the fall.

 

 

Lissa screamed somewhere in the distance. 

Chrom cursed Gangrel from where he collapsed.

Robin couldn’t breathe. They couldn’t do anything. They just watched Chrom’s rage build. They ran through every possibility, trying to figure out where they had miscalculated. Could they have…? What if they…? Or maybe…? No… No, no,  _ no,  _ **_no!_ **

_ …What have they done…? _

They knew Gangrel was speaking, and for a moment they were glad they couldn’t hear whatever insolent garbage oozed from his mouth. They just stood there, overwhelmed with dread.

It was only when Chrom drew Falchion that they snapped out of it.  _ No time for that now _ . They rushed to his side as he prepared to attack the mad king. Basilio’s warning stopped them both in their tracks. Chrom took another step towards Emmeryn’s body, reaching for it desperately as he tried to convey his need to protect her even in death.

“You have to RUN! Now do it!” Basilio ordered them. “Robin!” his call snatched their attention away from their hesitation. “Don't let him do anything stupid!”

That was all they needed. Robin took in a deep breath, puffing their chest with fearful determination as they gave a single nod of acknowledgment. They shut their eyes tight as they turned, grabbed Chrom’s outstretched arm and pulled him away from his sister’s corpse. They dared not look at him as they dragged him by the wrist towards Basilio and the others. They needed to run.

They had only made it a couple meters into the rainy Midmire before Basilio called out to them again. “Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!”

Robin panted as they heaved a barely cooperating Chrom along. His deathly silence began to concern them. They glanced at him for the first time since leaving the battlefield. His face was shadowed with despair, scrunched up with frustration and fury, his lip quivering as the rain streamed down his face. It broke their heart just looking at him.

Still, they needed to move. They squeezed his wrist a little tighter, just enough to get his attention. “Chrom,” they cried. “Please!”

He made some disgruntled noise, wiped his face with his free arm, and began running faster. “I’m… I’m coming…” he replied without looking at them.

Their lips tightened into a line as they regarded him. Their heart was already heavy just seeing him like this, but it gained at least three pounds when he wouldn’t look at them.  _ He doesn’t trust you _ . They tore their gaze away from him, shaking their head to rid themselves of those thoughts. It didn’t matter right now; they just needed to get safe.

They let go of his wrist so they could both run more easily, and pushed on. “Quickly!” Basilio called to them. “We're almost... Huh?”

They were intercepted by a pair of barbarians. Of course. There was no way they were going to get away that easily. Basilio drew his axe and stepped to guard the tactician and the prince. Chrom drew Falchion, scowling as he glared down the barbarians. Robin took the opportunity to survey the enemies and the positions of their allies. 

It was going to be rough; they hadn’t had much time to heal since the last battle, and even then what healing was done was rushed and sparse. Even if the last battle was easy, it didn’t mean they were all prepared to fight. They began to reorganize the frontlines, pulling from the closest and the ones who weren’t as injured first as the enemy general began demanding their surrender.

As the enemy general and Basillio exchanged words, Robin continued putting the army into formation. “Virion, cover Sumia! Donnel, get up here, I need you with Panne! Gaius! Stick with Cordelia! I need you two up front.” 

“Don't speak her name!”

Chrom’s outburst captured their attention from the preparations. Robin stopped issuing orders for a moment, shifting their focus to the discussion with the general. “Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom,” the man was saying. “But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can.”

Robin clenched their jaw as they considered his words. Out of those they had fought, he was definitely one of the kinder. Though, that wasn’t a very high bar. Still, Frederick was right: “How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!”

“I suspected you would say as much,” was his answer. “So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end.”

And so they battled.

Robin quickly finished strategizing and setting up the frontlines. They ensured everyone knew what they were doing. Once they were ready, they turned to reclaim their place beside Chrom. “You’re with me,” they said, their voice rough from shouting over the rain to get the attentions of the soldiers. They looked at Chrom with a tired determination and saw it reflected back at them. “Let’s make them pay.”

 

It was a surprisingly quick battle. The thieves scattered about proved to be little challenge. Instead, they focused on taking down the general, not sparing a moment to respond to his taunt. Though, they did honor his request to spare his men. It was clear they were just fighting out of loyalty to him. They laid down their weapons almost as soon as he was defeated. It was almost admirable.

When the battle had ended, a young woman ran onto the battlefield calling for Basilio. “Olivia!” he shouted back. “I’m sorry we kept you waiting.”

Basilio quickly introduced her as the one that was going to smuggle them out. They all followed her to the caravans and quickly got in. One they were all secure, they raced off towards Ferox. Robin kept an eye behind them on the edge of the horizon behind them. They watched as Plegia vanished from view, but could not unsee Emmeryn’s sacrifice.


	5. Trust Regained

They had finally gathered in Ferox. Most of the army had been dismissed, save a few patrols for those that were still too alert to rest. Robin had followed Flavia and Basilio into one of the main rooms.

Everyone was exhausted, utterly drained both emotionally and physically. Some of them found a pillar to lean against, while others just sat on the floor. Robin chose to pace between two pillars. They couldn’t rest, not with their thoughts growing louder and louder.

_You failed them. You failed_ him _. He doesn’t trust you now. How could he? You’ve failed him. You’ve failed them all._

Robin spoke up, trying to block out their own despair, but only ended up voicing it. They couldn’t even keep their bitterness out of their tone as they said, “All that… For nothing…”

They heard Lissa sob quietly from where she sat by a pillar. Maribelle sat beside her, hugging her and rubbing her back in small circles.

_They will never trust you now. It’s all your fault. You were supposed to be the one to fix this. Your plan was supposed to work. And it failed. You failed them. He trusted you, and you failed him. This is all your fault. It is all your fault that she is_ dead _._

Robin stopped pacing long enough to bury their hands in their face. They tried not to show their frustration, their disappointment, their self-loathing. They took a deep breath. It shook as they let it out slowly. Only when they felt like they had gathered enough self control did they speak. Even then, their voice came out cracked and shaky. “Chrom, I’m…” they gulped to force the lump in their throat down. They needed to say this. He needed to know. “I’m so sorry. My plan just wasn’t enough.”

They couldn’t bring themselves to look at him, fearful of his reaction. They wouldn’t be able to blame him if he cast them aside, abandoned them in some field or told them to jump in front of a volley of arrows. They shook, eyes tightly closed as they waited for his ultimatum.

Finally, Chrom sighed. Robin winced.

“You did you best, Robin.”

Their eyes snapped open, and they found Chrom leaning against a pillar across the way, staring at the floor with heavy eyes. His tone wasn’t angry like it had been when he last spoke. It wasn’t full of rage or righteous fury. It was just… hurt. “...You have my thanks.”

Robin couldn’t find the words to respond. Chrom continued. “It’s my own failures that haunt me now.” He gripped his head in his hands. Rage found its way into his voice again as he dropped slightly, but it wasn’t at them. “Gods, I was so powerless!”

“It’s not your fault either, Chrom.” Ah, there were the words they were missing. They were edged with anger.

Chrom didn’t say anything for a while. He dropped his hands again, opting to cross them tightly over his chest, still not raising his head. “...She did it for me, Robin,” his voice wavered as he spoke. “So that I wouldn’t have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me.” He began tensely gesturing as if to emphasize each word. “She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people…” He withdrew into himself once more, closing his eyes tightly.

“Chrom…” Robin called to him more sternly than intended. When he did not respond they made their way quickly over to him. “Listen to me,” they said. They put gentle but firm hands on his arms. “Look at me,” they pleaded.

He lifted his head just enough to look them in the eyes. His eyes were shiny and wet. They took a deep breath to steady themselves, willing their hands to stop shaking. He needed to hear something now more than ever. They weren’t sure what, but they knew it needed to be _something_.

So when they opened their mouth, they weren’t entirely sure what they were going to say. But they dug deep, and they started, “I was powerless once, too, remember?”

Chrom lifted his head a little more, looking at them intently. Too intently, actually. They broke his gaze for a moment, but just a moment, as they said, “And yes, alone, I don’t think either of us is half the person your sister was. But…” They locked eyes with him again. “Together… maybe we can be something more.” They cleared their throat, and their voice found a newfound steadiness and they gripped his arms a little tighter. “If you fall, I’ll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister’s ideals, I’ll be by your side.” They relaxed their hold on him but urged him to believe them. “You don’t have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can.”

“And if I can’t?” Chrom asked desperately. “What if I’m not worthy of her ideals?” He broke their gaze this time. “Robin, what if I drag you down with me?”

Robin held fast. “If you aren’t worthy,” they said it slowly as if it would get it through his thick skull, “you’ll keep at it until you are.” Then, lighter, “And if we both fall down, well,” they smiled, “that’s what friends are for, isn’t it?”

They held his gaze for a moment, smiling softly at him. They watched as the clouds in his eyes dispersed, leaving a bright blue that shined with hope and gratitude. He smiled back, and Robin felt a typhoon of relief wash over them. They felt Chrom’s hand on one of theirs, holding it in place against him. Robin’s chest felt simultaneously heavy and light, as if it was full of too much cotton candy. It was nice. _He still trusts me_.

“That’s right!” a small voice startled Robin out of the moment. They snapped back, pulling their hands away from him and stepping away to give him space, and turned towards the voice as it spoke up again. “I wouldn’t even be here if not for you,” Nowi cheered, closer to them than Robin expected.

Another voice piped up from across the room, and Robin recognized the woman they’d recruited in the first battle of the day. “You gave me your trust and now you have mine,” she said. She gave a wicked grin before adding, “...For the time being.”

More of the Shepherds began voicing their agreement. Robin hadn’t realized how many of them had joined. It was reassuring to hear their encouragement. Chrom seemed to think so, too. “Thank you, everyone,” he addressed the room. “Your words mean more than you could know.” He lifted his head and turned so he faced the room. “My Shepherds… My warriors… There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?”

“You can count me in!” Lissa was the first to shout, jumping up and wiping her remaining tears away. “I’m tired of crying all the time! It’s time to start punchin’ stuff!” She jabbed the air a few times for emphasis.

Robin couldn’t help but chuckle at the display. Leave it to Lissa. “Hear, hear, darling!” Maribelle stood up next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Our people have suffered enough.”

Most of the remaining Shepherds voiced their agreement enthusiastically. Soon enough, the whole room was buzzing with excitement for the battle to come. Basilio was already planning how the Feroxi soldiers would support the Shepherds. “You and Robin have my every confidence. You’re a born leader, and they have a knack of guiding troops to victory,” he said earnestly, patting Chrom on the back. “You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you’ll grow tall.”

_They still trust me_.

Chrom beat them to the thanks, so they settled for smiling gratefully at the former Khan. His words echoed in their thoughts, and they felt a sudden rush from the affirmation. They could do this. They could win this war.

“All right, enough talk,” Basilio dismissed gruffly, punching the palm of one fist. His smile took on a dangerous quality, as if he was prepared to use it in battle. “It’s time to raise some hell!”


	6. To Fall In Love (Eros)

The sun beat down on the blood-stained battlefield. Soldiers across the field groaned in pain and clutched at their wounds as the adrenaline faded from their system. Robin struggled to catch their breath, gazing upon the bloody body of the Mad King before them. They looked to Chrom, and found his gaze met their own a second after. The consequences of their actions began to dawn on them, and the way Chrom’s eyes widened slowly told them he was realizing the same thing. That’s why, in the sweltering heat of the Plegian sun, standing on dunes of sands soaked red, Robin let out a relieved chuckle, and Chrom smiled in response.

The war with Plegia had finally ended. Gangrel had been defeated. Peace had been restored.

After declaring the cease fire, Robin made their way with Chrom across the battlefield to confer with the others. The group spoke for a while, relieved that they were finally able to rest. They all knew it was going to take time before the tolls of war were paid, but they were ready. Despite Gangrel’s last words, they were not alone. They would get through this together.

Robin looked at Chrom fondly when he spoke. The two had been through so much together. They had been fighting beside him literally for as long as they could remember. All the deaths, trials, and tribulations they had gone through they had gone through together. They had forged a bond that was indescribable, but incredibly powerful.

Maybe that’s why it was so jarring. 

Sumia ran up to Chrom, hugging him so tight that he couldn’t breathe. Robin just watched the pair dumbly, trying to figure out when they had become so close. Sure, those two teamed up on the battlefield pretty frequently, but Robin had also constantly been at Chrom’s side. They were stunned speechless, only moving when Lissa guided them away from the scene so the two lovebirds could talk alone. When Chrom told them that he proposed, they somehow managed to find their voice long enough to congratulate the pair, but not a moment longer.

They should have expected it. In fact, they were upset at themselves for not seeing it as the clear outcome of the situation. Yet, they hadn’t even considered it as a possibility. They had been so focused on the war that they barely even realized how close their dear friend and Sumia had gotten. Did they really know Chrom as well as they thought? The notion made them nervous.

Robin was truly happy for the couple. They had known Sumia fancied Chrom since the first day they met the Shepherds. She was a sweet gal and deserved to live a happy life. So, of course Robin was excited to hear that he reciprocated her feelings. But that happiness made the tightness in their gut so much more confusing. It was a gross, heavy feeling, as if they had swallowed a mossy rock and it had begun changing the ecosystem of their digestive system into something swampy. It wasn’t pleasant, but they couldn’t stop from feeling it every time they saw the couple together. Their chest tightened with the guilt of their conflicting feelings every single time.

Though, the way the seamstress cinched the cloth around their bust wasn’t helping. Robin stood amidst a group of quiet ladies who were tailoring their outfit for the wedding. They still didn’t understand why they needed to dress up so lavishly—Maribelle said something about cordiality or whatever. They had learned better than to question Maribelle on court affairs. Regardless, they stood there, silently suffering as the ladies worked around them.

A knock at the door caught their attention, and Lissa’s voice rang from the other side. Robin released the breath they didn’t realize they were holding as the seamstresses quickly released them and gathered the sewing supplies. Finally free, Robin slid their cloak over their shoulders again, finding comfort in the baggy material. Once the seamstresses left, Lissa walked in.

“There you are!” she said, “How did the fitting go?”

“Roughly,” Robin complained as they dropped into a large armed chair. “But I suppose if I can’t handle that I shouldn’t be going out into battle.”

Lissa laughed. “Try telling that to some of the guys. My brother included!” she said, making her way to a seat near Robin. “He just had his fitting not too long ago. He just wouldn’t stand still! I swear, it was like he thought those needles were sharper than any blade he’d ever encountered.”

Robin chuckled. Though their heart felt heavy at the mention of Chrom and his wedding, they enjoyed talking to Lissa. Her constant cheerfulness was a near constant in their life, and they cherished the time they got to spend with her even more since the war had ended. Since Chrom got engaged... “So you were looking for me?” they prompted, swallowing the rock in their throat.

“Oh, yeah!” Lissa seemed to suddenly remember her whole reason for entering the room. “I was wondering if you’d join me for lunch?”

Robin’s stomach growled and they smiled sheepishly. Lissa laughed and stood up, holding out a hand to help them up. “Sure,” they complied, reaching out to accept the help.

The two made their way down the long corridors towards the kitchen to grab their lunch. The halls were bustling with preparation for the wedding. It was still a few weeks away, yet everyone was rushing like it was the next day.

“Robin?” she asked with that child-like curiosity of hers.

They turned their attention to her, thankful for the distraction. “Do you love Chrom?”

Or not.

They nearly tripped on their next step, but quickly recovered. They were quiet for a moment, rolling the question around in their mind. “Yeah,” they mused. “Yeah, I love him.”

Lissa turned her head to look directly at them. Her lips were a tight line, like she wanted to say something but couldn’t. “Oh! I mean, I love you, too!” Robin backtracked. “You’re both my best friends.”

Lissa sighed, but all the tension seemed to dissipate from her frame. “No, I meant,” she paused as she considered her phrasing. “Are you  _ in _ love with Chrom?”

Robin stopped walking. Lissa walked a few more steps before realizing and stopped to look at them. “Robin?” she asked, her voice cautious.

_ Are you in love with Chrom?  _ The question echoed in their mind. They hadn’t thought of that before.  _ Were _ they in love with Chrom? Was that why they felt so terrible everytime they thought about him and Sumia together? Were they jealous? Because they loved him?

They must’ve been taking too long to think about it, because when they looked at Lissa again she was tense and wide-eyed, like she feared the answer. But it was when they looked at her that they were sure.

“No.”

Lissa relaxed, but she seemed suspicious. “No?”

Robin started walking again, and she joined them. “No,” they repeated.

There was a moment of silence while she lost herself in her thoughts. “Then why have you been all… moody… since Chrom proposed to Sumia?”

Robin drew their lips into a tight line, struggling to convey what they’d been trying to figure out since the initial shock. They had hoped they were being discreet about their feelings, but they must’ve underestimated Lissa’s perception. Hopefully Chrom was too dense to notice…

They let out a deep sigh. “I don’t know,” they muttered. “I don’t mean to be.” They stared at the ground. “I don’t want to be. I just… can’t help it.” They lifted their gaze so they stared straight in front of them, yet they stared at nothing. “I’m not sure how to explain it.”

A moment passed, and neither of them said anything. They let out another heavy sigh. The mental gymnastics they were taking trying to put their feelings into words was taking a physical toll. “I do love Chrom,” they said slowly. “But I’m not in love with him. He’s my best friend, besides you of course. I don’t know, I suppose a part of me is jealous about Sumia… taking him away… Not because I want to take her place, but more because… I’m afraid? I’m afraid that he… won’t have time for me? That he’ll… forget about me?”

Lissa gave them a look, and they put their hands up defensively. “I know it’s illogical,” they rushed. “I know… I know it’s not true, at all. But I can’t help it. I can’t help but think, with all the time he’s spending with her… with all the time that he will be spending with her… that maybe, just maybe, I’ll become less important? That somehow, he’ll replace me with her, despite our roles in his life being different.” They dropped their hands. “I just don’t want him to…”

They couldn’t find the right words. They didn’t know what they should say, how to phrase it. They could feel her eyes on them, waiting for them to finish, but they couldn’t find the words. Their struggle must’ve reached their face, because Lissa spoke up. Her tone was not unlike that of an older sibling who was trying to state the obvious without being rude but couldn’t help the amused disbelief that snuck its way into their voice.

“You know we’re not going to just dump you in a grass field again, right?”

Robin straightened, looking at her with wide eyes. “Of course!” Then they relaxed slightly, giving her a half-grin. “At least, I sure hope not.”

She giggled softly, and they felt their tension begin to fade. She was quiet for another moment, thoughtful this time. “You know,” her voice was gentle, “he’s not going to forget you. You’re too important. To both of us.” Her smile was soft, but genuine.

Robin reflected her smile with soft eyes. “I know… Thank you.”

She nodded as they finally rounded the corner to the kitchen. “But don’t you go falling for me, either!” she said loudly with false arrogance. “I know I’m a catch—beautiful, stunning, the very picture of grace and princessness, and anyone would be a fool not to fall for me—but I’m sorry, I just don’t see you that way!”

“Ohhh noooo!” Robin cried dramatically, throwing themselves back as if wounded. “But Lissa! You were the one I loved all along!” They leaned on her, as if throwing themselves at her. “How will I go oooon!”

Lissa let out a loud laugh, pushing them off her playfully, and Robin joined in her mirth a second after. “You’ll just have to learn to live without!” she feigned haughtiness. It was short-lived as she broke into another giggling fit. “Come on, let’s grab our food.”

They did, grabbing a couple of sandwiches and other items. The two made their way outside, per Lissa’s request, and found a large tree to settle under. They sat in a comfortable silence, tending to their meals for a bit. Robin closed their eyes as they laid against the tree, chewing slowly and enjoying the small rays of midday sun that seeped past the leaves onto their skin. They hadn’t realized how tired they were until the soft breeze and the gentle rustle of the leaves had begun lulling them with the promise of peace.

But Lissa’s light voice broke the silence, stirring them from their near-nap, though they weren’t angry at her for it. Instead, they took a minute to process her question, their eyes still closed. “Are you going to ask anyone to be your date for the wedding?”

They opened one eye to look at her with confusion. “My date?”

Lissa laughed. “Try not to look so disgusted!”

Robin sat up, rubbing their eyes open with the palms of their hands. “Why would I need a date?” they asked once they were more awake.

Lissa’s laugh turned into small chuckles as she regained her composure. “Well, I suppose you don’t  _ need _ one,” she smiled easily. “I just thought maybe it would help distract you from… you know…”

Robin leaned back against the tree again, staring up at the leaves as they considered her point. Maybe it would help, but maybe it wouldn’t. They didn’t want to ignore their date if they were too distracted by their feelings; that’d just be rude. They shook their head. “No, I don’t think I will.” they admitted.

Lissa nodded, taking another bite of her apple. “It’s also good way to get nobles seeking potential spouses off your case,” she pointed out. Then she laughed, “But I suppose that could be a good distraction.”

Robin scoffed, giving it some more thought. They sunk deeper, humming softly. “Who would I even ask?”

Lissa thought for a moment, looking up at the top of the tree. “You wouldn’t happen to like anyone in the Shepherds, would you?”

They shrugged. “I like all of them, to some extent. I guess I have slight preferences, but I at least respect them all… What?”

Lissa was giving them a deadpanned look. It was almost unsettling to see her like that; it didn’t fit with her usual enthusiasm. She shook her head, looking almost frustrated. “I meant like do you  _ like  _ like. Anyone you fancy?”

“Oh.”

Their face scrunched up with thought. Someone they fancied? After a few seconds of facial exercises, they relaxed and shook their head. “No, I don’t think so,” they mused.

“Really?” her voice pitched with shock and disbelief. “No one at all?”

They shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t have much time to think about that stuff. I was too busy thinking about the war, I guess. Or at least, I thought, but I’m guessing that wasn’t true for everyone.”

Lissa hummed. “Chrom and Sumia were the only ones so far, I think. But I don’t think romance was necessarily off everyone’s mind either. I don’t know…”

Robin looked towards the castle, chewing thoughtfully. They swallowed before replying, “It’s not a big deal. I just don’t think about stuff like that. I don’t even know if I ever will, but I don’t particularly care.”

Another quiet moment passed between them as they ate. They watched her as she grappled with something internally, like she was struggling with some secret. They stifled a laugh and waved their hand dismissively when she looked at them inquisitively. “I’m guessing you won’t want to appear as my date,” they chuckled.

She laughed, the tension easing from her shoulders. “No, sorry, I’ve already promised myself to Maribelle.”

Robin fanned themselves with their hand. “Oh my!” they exclaimed with feigned surprise, not able to keep from smiling. “How scandalous! To think, the princess and her best friend. What a turn of events!”

Lissa kicked their leg, and they burst out laughing. “Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled, though she struggled to keep a straight face. “I’m sure we’ll be the talk of the reception!”

Robin pulled their leg back, still laughing. “Come on, I’m sure it wouldn’t be any worse than if you were taking anyone else, like… Stahl or… Vaike.”

Lissa almost choked on her food. “Gods, no,” she gasped for breath, as if they had just dealt a near-fatal blow. “If it was Vaike the gossip would be so much worse.” She frowned and looked down her nose, relaying that imaginary gossip, “Look at who the princess is with! Who is that unrefined man? Why are his sleeves torn off?” She shuddered, and took a moment to regain herself.

After a moment, she pointed an accusatory finger at Robin. “Maybe you shouldn’t take a date, then the gossip could all be about you instead!” She put her hand to her mouth daintily as she mocked, “Oh, look at that dashing young individual standing alone like a wallflower. I hear they’re the exalt’s right hand. Oh, I wonder if they’re single? You should ask them to dance! No you!”

“Stop, please!” Robin buried their face in their hands as they laughed. “Gods, maybe I should find a date.”

They didn’t even need to look at her to know she was grinning wickedly at them. “You know,” she practically singsonged, “That dark mage we recruited seems rather fond of you. Tharja, was it?” Ice ran down Robin’s spine at the sheer suggestion of her name, and it fueled Lissa’s teasing. “Maybe you should ask her to be your date. People definitely wouldn’t mess with you then.”

Robin buried deeper into their hands, doubling into themselves like they were a rolly polly, worried that if they looked up they’d find the mage in question staring at them from across the way. “No,” they said softly. “I’m good. I don’t need a date.”

Lissa laughed, giving them a reassuring pat on the back. “Seriously, though, if you wanted to ask someone to join you, you should, even if it’s just as friends. Make sure they know, obviously. Or you could just stay near the other Shepherds who will surely be flying solo. You know, like Vaike.”

Robin looked up at her as they stifled a laugh. “True.” They sighed affectionately. “Thanks.”

“Of course!” She pulled them in for a hug, holding them tightly for a moment.

They reciprocated, though a bit more nervously, holding her more gently at first. Then, as she squeezed them tighter, they found themselves tightening their own hold. They took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as they felt tension they didn’t realize they had fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean to make this chapter 6/9, but I love that that's what happened lmao
> 
> Fun Fact: This was actually the chapter I wrote first like a couple years ago lol


	7. To Fall In Love (Storge)

Robin had seen the likes of war. They led soldiers into battle knowing full well how many lives they held in their hands. Did that shake them? Sure. They were human, after all. But no battlefield was as daunting, as utterly maddening, as the castle on the day of the royal wedding.

The halls of the castle, once peaceful, were dangerous terrain as people rushed back and forth holding flower arrangements, food platters, banners, streamers or whatever else needed to be transported at that very moment. People shouted warnings and instructions and directions as they rushed from room to room. Whatever prior preparations had been arranged for the event seemed irrelevant.

Robin moved through the crowds uneasily. They stepped out of people’s paths and ducked under trays and heavy items in their attempt to make it across the hall. After ages swimming against the stream, they burst through the targeted door and closed it behind them. They gasped for breath and let it out with a dramatic sigh, straightening out their wedding attire. Once satisfied, which is to say once they could breathe normally again, they looked up and surveyed the room.

The sound of stampeding workers and harsh yelling was muffled, but the room buzzed with excitement as the Shepherd ladies prepared for the ceremony. A few were still working on their own appearance, but most of them were hovering over one figure.

Robin forced a smile as they approached the group.

“Robin!” Lissa was the first to notice their appearance, bounding up to them. “You look so nice!”

“Except you look like you just threw on your outfit!” Maribelle chastised as she strode up to them. She fussed over them for a moment, straightening out their outfit and hitting a few wrinkles away. “Jeez, it’s like you didn’t even try to look nice. After all this work…”

Robin just laughed apologetically and let her finish. Eventually she backed off, nodding to herself in satisfaction and stepping aside so they could address the group. Robin’s strained grin fell into a soft, bittersweet smile as they looked at Sumia. She beamed up at them from the center of the group. She wore a large white dress, her hair styled in gentle curls that framed her face nicely and her lips painted with a soft red. But none of that could compare to the way her eyes sparkled. They shined brighter than any gemstone Robin had ever seen, brighter than all the stars in an otherwise pitch black sky. “You look beautiful,” they whispered.

Her blushed cheeks darkened at the compliment. “Thank you,” she breathed earnestly. She fanned herself with her hands. “Goodness, I’m so nervous! What if I trip walking down the aisle?”

Cordelia, who was standing beside her, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Just walk slowly.”

The ladies laughed good-naturedly, and all of them seemed to relax a bit. A moment passed, and Robin took the silence as their chance. “Seeing as everyone here’s practically ready, I’ll go check on the others,” they said, making their way back towards the hallway. “Ceremony starts soon!”

They didn’t wait for a response. They closed the door behind them and made their way down the halls. It wasn’t long before they were entering a similar scene. They entered less dramatically, taking their time with closing the thick door behind them. They let out a quiet sigh as they prepared themselves.

When they turned around, Vaike was already talking at them excitedly. They adopted their tight smile and endured the man’s enthusiasm for a moment as they took in the rest of the room. Everyone there was ready, but it was clear some of them had left earlier. Only a few of the men remained. They scanned over them quickly, not really noting who was there. They did nod at Frederick when their eyes met, but beyond that they didn’t care.

Then their eyes fell on Chrom. Their tense smile faded into a soft smile, genuine but almost sad. They pushed past Vaike, ignoring the indignant complaint it earned them, to stroll towards him. They stopped just in front of him, breathing deeply as they took him in fully. “You look great,” they said.

“You sure?” Chrom fidgeted with the sleeve of his suit. “I feel ridiculous in this”

Robin chuckled. They reached out to stop his fidgeting, taking his hand in theirs. “Yes,” they said so gently. “I am absolutely sure. You look great.” They took another deep breath, gripping his hand just a little tighter. “And Sumia is a lucky woman.”

They stayed like that for a moment, just staring into his eyes. They don’t know what he saw, but he squeezed their hand back and clasped his other on their shoulder, as if soothing them. “Thank you, for being here,” he said softly. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

After the proposal, Robin had wondered if he was the same man they had been battling beside all those times. But at that moment it was so clearly him. Those deep blue eyes couldn’t belong to anyone else. Even with such intensity, they were so… calming.

Frederick cleared his throat. Robin lurched away from Chrom. Their nearly tore their hands away from his, but Chrom wasn’t as easily shaken. He kept hold of their hand, though his grip loosened slightly as he turned to acknowledge Frederick. “Milord, we should be going,” the weary knight said.

“Yes, of course,” Chrom gave Robin’s hand one last squeeze before letting go and following Frederick out the doors.

Robin lingered. It almost didn’t seem real. This whole thing. It just seemed… off. Everything had this odd, almost fuzzy quality to it. It was as if they were dreaming. And yet, they knew it was real. Everything was very real. Sumia’s dress. Chrom’s touch. The wedding. It was real, and it was happening.

Everything was changing.

“Robin,” Chrom called from the doorway. “You coming?”

They snapped out of their thoughts, locking eyes with the distant prince. He smiled and waved them over. They took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then they rushed to catch up. “Yeah, sorry,” they called, a smile settling on their lips.

Everything was real, and everything was changing.

But maybe, just maybe, some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact 2: I hate the word "storge" but I love its meaning.


	8. To Fall in Love (Pragma/Agape)

Robin leaned against one wall of the reception hall and watched the crowd of friends and strangers mingle. Everyone was chittering about the ceremony, crooning about how beautiful it was. And they weren’t wrong; the ceremony was beautiful. It was absolutely breathtaking, from the moment Sumia walked down the aisle to the moment she left hand-in-hand with Chrom. But Robin didn’t have the heart to join in on the praise. They felt their words would sound flat amongst the melodious compliments. So they stood there, watching the crowd as they sipped their drink.

“Have you decided to be a wallflower this evening?” Cordelia teased as she strolled towards them.

They smiled and shrugged as they took her in. She wore a long, dark red dress that flowed just slightly behind her as she glided across the floor. Robin let out the breath they had been holding. “You look beautiful.”

She blushed lightly but put her arms out as if to give them a better view of her dress. She twisted slightly, her loosely styled hair swaying with her. “You think so?”

They grinned. “I know so. If you didn’t have suitors before…” They let out a low whistle.

Cordelia scoffed and swatted their arm gently. “Stop that, don’t be so crude,” she chided.

They laughed as she tried to suppress a smile. They downed the rest of their drink and set the empty glass on a nearby table before offering her their hand. “Come on. It wouldn’t be fair to make you be a wallflower. Let’s go join the conversation,” they suggested.

She let herself smile as she took their hand. Together they walked towards the center of the room. It didn’t take long to find a group to join as Lissa waved them over. Robin led Cordelia to the small subset of Shepherds. Lissa stood next to Maribelle, who was chatting with Virion and Miriel. “There you are!” the princess said as they approached. “Finally decide to join us, ey?”

Robin flashed her a guilty smile before attempting to listen to the conversation. Virion had begun complimenting Cordelia with his usual flirtatious manner, and complimented them with only a little less enthusiasm. After he was briefly scolded for his flirting, the conversation dwindled to idle chatter.

Then the two newly weds walked in. The hall fell silent only to erupt into polite applause and congratulations as they made their way to the center of the room. As they settled in position at the center of the room, taking each other’s hands for their first dance, the room hushed again.

The music picked up with a soft and lovely tune, and the two lovebirds began to dance. It was slow and close. They spun and twirled, always in sync, always together. Even from a distance the gentleness and care in their expressions was clear. Not once did they look away from each other’s eyes.

Robin shifted uncomfortably, feeling as though they were watching something intimate. Thankfully, the moment faded as other couples joined the dancefloor. Lissa was the first to move, pulling Maribelle to the center of the floor, much to the noblewoman’s chagrin. Others followed, pouring onto the dancefloor as they found their partners.

Robin turned to Cordelia, dramatically bowing as they offered a hand. “May I have this dance?” they postured.

She laughed quietly at their dramatics but accepted. Robin grinned as they led her onto the dancefloor. As the two got into position, Robin sheepishly promised, “I’ll try not to step on your feet.”

“You’ll do fine,” she reassured. “Just step to the beat.”

So they did. They let the music guide them, and though sometimes it felt like Cordelia was leading them instead and they nearly stepped on themselves trying not to step on her, it was nice. Though the two didn’t chat much as they danced, Robin very much enjoyed her company. She was a sort of soothing presence in this otherwise stressful situation.

Which is why it was painful to step aside when Frederick asked to cut in. Cordelia must’ve sensed their distress. She tried to politely reject the request, but Robin reassured her that they’d be fine after making sure she was okay with the change. They encouraged Frederick to step in and stepped away from the two before the next song started.

As they made their way off the dancefloor, someone tapped on their shoulder. They turned to acknowledge the person and couldn’t stop their relieved grin. “May I have this dance?” Lissa asked in her noblest voice, her hand extended.

“Why, a dance with the princess! I’d be honored,” Robin played along, placing their hand delicately into hers.

The two laughed as Lissa pulled them forcefully onto the dancefloor. The two took their time as they settled into a comfortable position. They were quiet for a moment as they found their rhythm, gliding along with the beat. Once they had a good pace going, Lissa looked into their eyes. “How are you doing?” she asked gently.

Robin blinked at the question. “I’m fine,” they said.

Lissa squeezed their hand, her eyes sympathetic. They sighed, relaxing muscled they didn’t realize were tense. They knew they shouldn’t—couldn’t—keep anything from her. “I’m better than I expected,” they admitted. She nodded but didn’t speak, so they continued, looking at the walls, “It’s bittersweet, in a way, yes. But I’m not hurting the way I thought I would be.” They chanced a glance in Chrom’s direction. “I know it doesn’t change anything between us, and I’m happy about that, at least.” They looked her in the eyes again, their lips quirking in a small smile. “I’m happy for him.”

She grinned as she realized the truth of the statement. “Good!” she cheered. “It would be bad if his best friend was sulking at his wedding!”

They laughed at her teasing. They searched around the room again. “You didn’t leave Maribelle alone so you could check on me, did you?” they scolded playfully.

“What? Of course not!” Lissa dismissed. She jerked her head towards the woman in question. “I left her with Vaike so I could check on you!”

Sure enough, Maribelle was struggling to dance with Vaike. The two never seemed to be in sync before, but somehow this was worse. Those two were stepping all over each other’s feet and blaming the other for every mistake. Robin laughed at the display, shaking their head at their dance partner.

“What?” Lissa laughed indignantly, causing them to laugh harder.

The two continued to dance for the rest of the song’s duration as they talked about nothing in particular. Robin appreciated her pulling them back onto the dancefloor, even more so because she left her partner in a less-than-ideal situation to do it. When the song ended, they gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. “Go save Maribelle,” they teased as she touched her cheek.

She grinned in response, curtsying before rushing over to continue dancing with her girlfriend. They watched for a moment as Maribelle chastised Lissa for leaving her, holding onto her even tighter than before. They couldn’t help but grin as they turned away.

As they turned to leave the dancefloor, they found their path blocked by someone. They recognized his voice before they realized who he was. “Mind if I step in?” he asked.

“Chrom!” They couldn’t help the excited smile that played on their lips. “Of course.”

He put his hands up in position, and they settled their hand in his. The closeness between them was so natural, Robin didn’t even give it a second thought. Instead, they relaxed, letting themselves be comforted by the familiarity.

As the music picked up, the two began moving as one. Despite it being the first time they danced together, they fell into the rhythm effortlessly, moving together as if that’s all they did.

Convention dictates that one partner takes the lead, but their bond was by no means conventional. Their movements were not the call and answer of a general and soldier, but a conversation between equals. They glided across the floor with ease, not because they knew the dance well (on the contrary, Robin barely knew how to dance at all), but because they anticipated each other’s movements. Every step, every adjustment, was so clear to them.

It was that same anticipation that allowed Robin to notice Chrom’s chest rise with tension as his took a deep breath. It’s what allowed them to see his mouth open slightly in preparation. That awareness, in conjunction with their physical closeness, is what saved Robin from stepping on his foot when Chrom spoke.

“Thank you,” he said. “For coming. For… everything."

The corners of Robin’s lips twitched up in a private smile.

There was so much they could’ve said in response. They could’ve dismissed it sheepishly. They could’ve poured out their feelings, let him know exactly how much his friendship meant to them, how much  _ he  _ meant to them. They could’ve said nothing.

What they chose to say was something simple. It was something so deeply felt that they weren’t sure he would fully understand the weight of what they meant. They hoped he would understand. They looked directly into his brilliant blue eyes, holding his gaze for as long as they could. There was no reason to back down. “Of course,” they said. “I’ll always be there to support you.”

Chrom returned the soft look they gave him. He gripped their hand just a little tighter, as if affirming that he was there, that he was real. 

What he said next, he said it with an intense sincerity that Robin wasn’t quite sure if he was real. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was right there with them, enjoying this moment with them, Robin would’ve believed it was a dream.  “And I will always be there for you.”

Robin’s heart skip a beat. Yet, they felt more sure than they had in a long time. “I know,” they replied. “Thank you.”


	9. Answers

What does it mean to fall in love?

It’s a question Robin will likely never have the answer to. It’s something they could consider over a lifetime and still not fully grasp.

There are so many different ways to love. There are so many different ways to care about the people around you. To ask what it means to fall in love is too vague to provide a simple answer. It’s an unfair question for such a beautiful and complex experience.

To be with someone all the time.

To trust them with your life.

To fall in love… 

It really isn’t that simple. 

 

So when Lucina finally seemed to understand her error, Robin tried to explain their relationship with Chrom in the simplest way possible:

“Chrom and I are just friends. Admittedly, very good friends who share a special bond and a deep understanding… But no more than that, I promise.”


End file.
